In general, a dishwasher is an appliance which sprays washing water onto the dishes on which food, garbage, or the like is stained to wash the dishes.
More specifically, according to the dishwasher, clean washing water is supplied to a sump disposed at a side of space for washing, and then a washing water spraying device sprays the washing water to the dishes in the space to thereby wash the dishes. The washing water used to wash the dishes is recovered into the sump and then is supplied again into the washing water spraying device through a filter device disposed in the sump.
When the dishes are washed through the processes described above, the washing water present in the space for washing and the sump is discharged to the outside. Here, foreign substances filtered by the filter device may be discharged together with the washing water to the outside of the dishwasher.
However, in the dishwasher according to the related art, since the foreign substances continuously are accumulated in the filter device during washing of dishes, the filter device may be clogged by the foreign substances.
In addition, since the foreign substances continuously accumulated in the filter device causes flow resistance against the washing water, a flow amount and velocity of the washing water flowing through the filter device may be reduced. As a result, the amount of washing water supplied into the washing water spraying device may be reduced, such that washing performance of the dishwasher may be deteriorated. In addition, a washing water pump unit pumping the washing water may be overloaded.
In addition, when the foreign substances are continuously accumulated in the filter device, the foreign substances may adhere to at least one surface of the filter. Therefore the foreign substances may not be easily removed and a bad smell may be caused in the space for washing due to decay of the foreign substances.